


Girls night

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Cuddling, Dean loves chick-flick moments, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The girls save Dean's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: After Dean yelled at Castiel and the angel left, Dean is sure they broke up, so he drives back to Jody and the girls. Of course the ladies save the day.





	Girls night

**Author's Note:**

> Hii so this is for the [SPN Hiatus Creations ](https://spnhiatuscreations.tumblr.com/) project on Tumblr :)
> 
> Prompt: Female Characters
> 
> So I cheated a bit, since it's still mainly Destiel. But I love the female spn characters! They are all awesome and that's why they (as always) save the day here :D

Dean is pretty nervous. He knows that he is safe here, but that doesn’t help his nerves at all. What if everyone would laugh at him? 

It takes another deep breath, before Dean knocks on the door. He is glad the Impala didn’t reveal him, before he could calm down at bit. While Dean waits for the door to open, he thinks about running away.

“Dean?”

Okay, too late now. He nods at Jody and her smiles falters, when she sees that Dean is already tearing up. God, he is an idiot.

“Hello Jody.” Dean whispers and then she is already hugging him. Dean has lean a bit down, but he puts his head on her shoulder and squeezes his eyes shut. God, he had missed her so much. He should really visit more often.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Is Sam…?” Jody already asks, when Dean takes a step back. Dean wipes over his eyes and smiles.

“He is alright, Jody. He wanted to stay at the bunker and… you know search for something that can save the world. After J-Jack killed…” Dean stops at that, because he can’t say it. He feels horrible already.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m so sorry about your loss.” Jody says and she sounds only sympathetic not as if she is pitying him. Dean knows why he picked her as his second mother. There is nobody treating him like she does.

Like he is the son she wanted. Unlike Mary who needed so much time to accept Dean. Still he is very sad about Mary, but that is not the reason why he is here.

“Thank you.” Dean mumbles and then Jody opens the door and walks back inside. Dean follows her, the house is scarily quiet. Shouldn’t Alex, Patience and Claire be here?

“You want some tea?” Jody asks, but she is already on her way to the kitchen. Dean sits down and wipes over his face again. He really feels at his breaking point by now and he doesn’t know what to do.

Sam is not happy with him either, but with Castiel… he really fucked that up.

“Donna will be here in a few minutes. I have no idea when the girls will be back.” Jody says, when she comes back and puts the tea in front of Dean. They stay quiet for the next minutes, while Dean wonders when Donna moved in and if that means his mums finally got together?

“So not that I’m not happy, but what brings you here?” Jody asks, the worry to clear in her voice. Dean coughs slightly.

While Dean knows normally he can talk to Sam about everything, right now that isn’t really possible, with Sam being still so angry. His next choice would be Charlie, but… for obvious reasons that is not in the cards either.

“I… fucked up.” Dean whispers, hastily drinking some of the tea, so he wouldn’t start to cry over something so silly again. Jody nods.

“Well I’m sure we can fix it.” Donna says and just like that the door opens again. Dean sighs, maybe all the girls could help him. Dean had always had some male friends like Kevin or Benny, but he always thought he liked the girls a bit better.

They are pretty awesome.

“Deanie! I knew I would recognize that car anywhere.” Donna says loudly and Dean even has to smile at the nickname. He gets up, so he can hug Donna as hell and he sees how big Jody is smiling.

“Hey Donna. I missed you.” Dean mumbles, holding that hug a bit longer as well. Donna ruffles his hair and Dean has to chuckle at that.

“Well your fault for never calling, buddy.” Donna says and then she sits down on the armrest on the couch Jody sits on. Dean smiles when he sees that Jody is holding Donna’s hand now. He decided not to say anything, but he sees Jody nodding at him.

“Yeah I know.” Dean says, swallowing the lump in his throat down. Somehow alone the presence of Jody and Donna helps, but Dean still feels like the worst person on earth.

“So what bring you to us?” Jody asks and Dean looks over to the big wardrobe. There are a lot of pictures on it from Jody, Donna and… well their girls. Dean’s heart aches for a family like this. 

“I… I think I broke up with Cas.” Dean says, eyes filling with tears again, because Castiel was the best thing that happened in his life and he was so stupid and fucked it up again. Jody gasps and Donna seems just as shocked.

“Wait you and Cas were a couple?” Alex asks and Dean turns around to see her standing in the doorway. Patience behind her waves hesitantly and Claire smirks. Dean is so glad to see the girls, that he forgets everything for a moment. 

“Yeah.” Dean says and he was really afraid, that maybe Claire would hate the idea, but know he isn’t sure why he ever thought that.

“And you fucked it up?” Claire asks, Alex shoves her for that but Dean nods. Somehow he was always sure that would happen, but not like this.

“I uhm… threatened to kill Jack for… you know and wanted him on my side. He left.” Dean says and then there are the tears again. God he is pathetic. Alex puts a hand on his shoulder, now standing behind him, while Donna holds his hand.

“Hey Dean, it’s okay. I’m sure he will understand, if you apologize.” Jody says, but Dean shakes his head. He had one good thing in his life and fucked it up like this. Of course he loves Jack like a son as well, but he was so angry and…

He doesn’t know what to do.

Even Claire is now stroking over his hair. Dean doesn’t deserve this. He is the one who fucked up. Before somebody can say more Dean, gets something out of his jacket. He puts the little box on the table.

“You… wanted to marry him?” Jody asks and Dean nods, sniffling quietly. He had bought the rings months ago, waiting for a good opportunity. 

“At least you have taste.” Claire grins, when she opens the box. Dean shoves her a bit away, before Donna is already cuddling him again.

Dean knows how badass each of this woman is. Hell he is sure Jody can kill a vampire faster than anyone, Claire is the most fearless person he knows, Donna can handle every weapon perfectly, while Patience is still shy Dean knows she is awesome as well and Alex… well she keeps them all mostly sane, but Dean also saw how she fights.

Still sometimes, he just needs to be with them. Just for… chick-flick moments. Jody told him ages ago, that would be okay. 

So he sits back and lets them fuss over him. 

  


*

  


“So Dean and Castiel huh?” Donna says when she washes the dishes next to Jody, who is drying them. Jody chuckles.

“Kinda obvious don’t you think. I’m glad he finally told us. Even though it’s only under this circumstances.” Jody answers and Donna nods. They had always seen how their boy looked at Castiel.

“Just glad it didn’t take us this long.” Donna grins and Jody kisses her cheek. Just then the doorbell rings. Donna shrugs and then wanders over to the door.

The girls and Dean are still on the couch, obviously cuddling while watching a movie even though Dean would for sure never admit it. Donna knows how cuddly the boy can be.

“Castiel?” Donna asks, when she opens the door and sees the angel standing there. He doesn’t look much better than Dean, obviously worried.

“I wanted to talk to Dean.” Castiel says, but it sounds more like a plea than a command. Donna isn’t sure what to do here.

“How do you know he is here?” Donna asks and Castiel sighs.

“I know how much he cherishes you all and he considers you family just as much as he does me and Sam, so I thought he would hide here and devour Jody’s food.” Castiel says, a small smile on his face now. Donna almost melts.

“And… Jody called me.” Castiel admits. Donna laughs.

“You are right. But he is… hurt. And I’m sure you are as well.” Donna says and Castiel nods. Jody comes over to them.

“Okay here is the plan…” Jody starts, bringing Castiel to the kitchen and then calling for Claire, glad Dean is still so out of it, that he is almost fascinated with the movie.

  


*

  


“Dean?” Alex asks, before she puts a new bowl of popcorn down. Dean looks to her on the other couch, the movie just ended.

“Yeah?” Dean asks back, reaching for the bowl, while Claire tries to do the same.

“But you still love Cas right?” Alex wants to know and Dean’s good mood is just gone like that. He still feels horrible.

“Of course… I wish I could take the words back. I was just so angry because of my mum and somehow I always lose it over her.” Dean whispers, almost hugging himself. He wants to pray to Castiel, ask him to come back, but he doesn’t.

“And you still want to marry him?” Claire asks now, opening the small box with the ring again. Dean nods again. God he had imagined them marrying so many times by now. How he would kiss Castiel in front of their friends, putting the ring on him.

“Yeah.” Dean mumbles, taking the box back.

“And you will help him to find Jack, am I right?” Donna asks, ruffling Dean’s hair again. Who is still looking at the dark TV.

“I would do anything.” Dean says, while Donna nods.

“How about you turn around, Dean.” Jody says and when Dean does, his eyes almost fall out of his head. There is standing Castiel, eyes wide and he watches the box in Dean’s hand.

“Cas?” Dean asks and just as he gets up, Castiel is already hugging him. 

“Yes Dean of course.” Castiel says and he kisses Dean right there. Dean can hear the girls around them cheering, but he focuses only on Castiel. He isn’t sure if Castiel just said yes to marrying him, but for now he is just glad to hold him again.

“How did you…?” Dean asks and Castiel strokes his cheek.

“Well lets say you have the best friends in the world, hm?” Castiel grins, while everyone starts to laugh again. Dean nods.

He knows the ladies are the best thing in their lives. No matter if they help them out on a hunt (and saved their lives more than once) or if it’s about something like this.

Dean can always count on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
